elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amulets of Night Power
Amulet of Bats at Clearpine Pond location appears to be glitched Upon receiving the Amulets of Night Power quest, I was told to find the Amulet of Bats at Clearpine Pond (the Amulet of Gargoyles was at Robber's Gorge). I went to Clearpine (which apparently is suppose to have three spriggans, but only two appeared). The quest arrow indicates the Amulet of Bats is next to a large tree at the north end of the island, but I find nothing there. I tried reloading an earlier save (multiple times), but no matter how long I waited to get the quest, the two destinations were always the same. I visited Clearpine Pond three times, and the result was always the same: No Joy. BTW: I had never visited Clearpine Pond prior to this quest, never near the place. Anybody else encountered this? Or is there something I'm missing here? ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 22:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Did you check the chest inside the large tree trunk? It's on the southwest side of the small island. Source Prince of Lies (talk) 16:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure did. Just random leveled loot there. In any case, that quest arrow points to just outside the tree at the other end of the island. I also did a couple of other quests and tried for the Amulets quest again, and same thing: Clearpine Pond and Robber's Gorge. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 17:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Interesting.... Is the quest indicator near the water? If so maybe theres a chest in the water... (I don't really know as thats one of the few locations i've never been too). If thats not the case- I'd put it as a bug. Prince of Lies (talk) 17:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No, it is floating about eye level among the leafy branches of the tree at the north end of the island. I've tried searching the ground below it, tried shooting at the tree (in case a spriggan was hiding there). It's weird. Plus, I've now completed the main Dawnguard questline as a vampire, and yet I continue to recieve the Clearpine Pond location when I take the quest. Gonna try right now to go there without taking the quest, to see what's different. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 03:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Success! Here's how I got around this incredibly frustrating glitch: *1. Visit Clearpine Pond WITHOUT the Amulets of Night Power quest. *2. Kill the THREE spriggans there. *3. Immediately return to Feran Sadri at the Castle to get the quest. *4. Now return to Clearpine Pond with the quest active, and the quest arrow should be pointing at one of the dead spriggans. Grab the Amulet of Bats, and chortle with glee. I figured this out by noticing that the Clearpine Pond page notes that there are three spriggans there, but when I went there on the Amulet of Bats quest, only two attacked. I confirmed that there were, indeed, three spriggans there if I was NOT on the quest, so I figured for some reason, that third spriggan was getting caught in the tree, or something similar. Hooray for me! ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 04:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Prerequisites? I'm attempting to start the quest, but Feran just keeps telling me to talk to Fura Bloodmouth instead of giving the quest to me. I have the needed Vampire Lord Perks, and there aren't any other requirements listed. Are we all sure that those perks are the only prerequisites? Could it also possibly require a level? I'm only level 19. I'm trying to get these amulets before I start dungeon delving since they're so easily missed due to bugs. Oh, and I've also completed Bloodstone Chalice. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 21:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Found my problem. The next quest given to you is determined at the completion of the previous or current one. Since I did not meet the conditions at the completion of the previous one (Rings of Blood Magic), I could only get other quests. Solution: save before completing your quest, then complete it and ask for a new one until you get the quest you want. You must also meet the prerequisites for the quest you want or you won't be able to get it until later. Took me 34 tries to get the quest. Got it just when I was about to give up hope. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 22:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Location Re-roll Tips It's not uncommon to get undesirable locations for both the Amulets of Night Power and the Rings of Blood Magic. Such locations that can cause the item in question to become irretrievable or break other quests upon visiting early. So, to help others avoid these issues, I'm providing the best "Re-rolling" tips I can come up with. * If you're not getting the sidequest you want, remember that it is determined upon the completion of your previous sidequest (for the Volkihar Vampires of course) or, if you haven't completed a sidequest yet, upon completion of the quest "The Bloodstone Chalice". * Save before completing your previous quest and reload that save to re-roll the quest received. * Getting different locations is more difficult. Should you manage to get the quest you seek, but receive unfavorable locations for the items, you can re-roll the locations by leveling up before re-rolling your next quest. I hope this information was useful to someone who had trouble with these sidequests. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 20:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC)